A Island of Misfits
by Expanding Horizons
Summary: Imagine being a orphan who makes random things occur around her. Imagine being dropped off at a creepy orphanage with even creepier people at the age of 15. Imagine being told that you were a witch and that's why odd things happen. Follow Hermione Granger on her exploration of a new world and the horrors that lay within. Starts in Year 4. Very OoC. HG/DM. HG/OC.


~ • | Hello, my dear readers. This is my newest story idea and I hope the plot bunnies will stick around long enough for me to write the whole thing and post it. This chapter is a little slow, but fairly important to the rest of the story. | • ~

An Island of Misfits  
Episode One: Welcome to the Island

For Hermione Granger, her life had never been normal. It's hard to live a normal life when your parents aren't your actual parents. It's hard to live a normal life when weird things happen around you when you become emotional. It's hard to live a normal life when you've never been wanted. It's hard to live a normal life when you've been passed around from foster parent to foster parent since you were four. It's even harder to live a normal life when you have random-ass people in cloaks walking up to you in the streets asking if you're lost and you've never met them before.

Hermione, for as long as she could remember, was always moving around. She never stayed in one place for too long, because, sometime or another, her emotions get the best of her. The last time her emotions got out of hand, Hermione made all of the water fountains at her high-school explode. Ana and Harris Parker (her foster parents at the time) decided that enough was enough and sent her packing to her thirteenth set of foster parents. It wasn't the first time she had gotten in trouble with the school, her guardians, or the representative from the Foster Care System and she highly doubted that it would be the last.

"You do realize that this is the thirteenth home that you have been removed from?" The FCS representative asked Hermione as she dragged what little belongings she did have to the back of the car. _It's best not to respond to Angel when she's about to throw a fit. _Hermione thought to herself, having gone through the same rant every time she moved to a new place since home number four.

"We go to great lengths to put you in the best homes we can. You are very intelligent and always succeed in whatever schools you are put in despite your situation. What I don't understand is your insistence on pulling pranks everywhere you go! One would think you would have learned not to since every time you have you've been expelled or banned from wherever you were and eventually removed from that home!" Angel exclaimed while waving her hand about, while the taxi took us to our location.

_Oh, Angel. You should really get a new speech. This one obviously isn't working. _Hermione thought to herself and tuned out the rest of the rant. _Then again, it's never actually my fault. How am I supposed to know how to make all the water fountains explode or set all the Bunsen burners alight in Chemistry? _

"Now, I pulled all the strings I had for you during the last incident. This means I wasn't able to choose a new set of guardians for you or even where you could go. I am in no way okay with where the FCS has decided to place you-"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"Hermione screeched while confusion and anxiety built up in her veins. _This is NOT a part of the normal conversation. _"You don't know where I'm going?"

"Of course I do, Hermione. Erm… I'm not exactly okay with it, but based on your history… The FCS thought that this would the best place for you." Angel replied while staring out the window at a dull grey building that the taxi had pulled up to. "Come, sweetie. It's time for you to meet your new family."

And with that, Angel hopped out of the car and took the bags from the driver. Hermione just sat in the car in shock. Her door opened and she felt Angel take her arm and pull her out of the car. A silence fell between the two women as they made their way to the rusted iron gates that bared a coat of arms. Hermione looked up at the grey over-cast sky and read the name found in the arch of the gate- Miss Ashton's Home for Children. _I'm going to live in an orphanage. Isn't the reason of being in foster care to avoid this situation?! _Hermione seethed as she made her way up the stone steps to the large wooden door. Angel rang the doorbell and patiently waited for someone to welcome them inside. A few minutes passed and the sky let out a thunderous crack and let loose a flood of rain.

"Bloody hell. Screw manners." Hermione muttered and forced the large door open. Angel protested, but Hermione walked inside the dry hall and motioned her inside. Looking around, she noted that the inside of the orphanage was much better kept than the outside. Cream walls with dark wood paneling and an empty front desk met her searching eyes as did a worn couch and love seat. Grabbing her belongings, Hermione walked over to the couch and presently sunk into the seats. The representative just stared with disbelieving eyes and walked over to the desk. Hermione closed her eyes and lost herself in the mass of thoughts swirling around her mind. The click-clack of high heels on the tile floor broke her from her thoughts. Hermione's eyes flew open and stared at the impeccably dressed woman talking to Angel.

"How did you two get in here?" Hermione heard the woman ask Angel as she neared the duo. "That door is supposed to be locked." Angel started to stutter and shrink away under the woman's stern gaze.

"It seems to me you need to get a new lock then," Hermione drawled, her voice dripping with disdain. The woman turned and looked at the girl in shock. "The door wasn't locked and simply swung open when I pushed the handle. No matter. I'm Hermione Granger, your newest addition to this… Institution."

"Oh! Of course," The woman responded with wide eyes. "Please forgive me, it slipped my mind that you would be joining us today."

Angel had regained her composure at this time and accepted the apology. They made their way to the back office before he two started talking animatedly about the paperwork and other official things that Hermione couldn't bring herself to care about at the moment. After about thirty minutes, everything had been signed, sealed, and ready to be filed. The two higher-ups reappeared from the office to find Hermione gone and her baggage sitting next to the desk. Hermione, always a curious child without the ability to stand doing nothing, had slipped away to explore the new place she would soon be calling home.

As she made her way down one of the many hallways in the orphanage, she felt the prickling sensation of being watched. The fact that she was in a musty corridor with pale green carpet, which had various stains that looked quite a lot like blood, and lighting about every seven feet totally didn't help. Weird portraits and paintings lined the walls in between the locked doors of rooms which held who knows what. Hermione looked back every once in a while when the odd sensation became too strong for her to handle. Every time she did, all that met her gaze was an empty hallway with floating dust particles. The building was quite quiet. It was disconcerting to tell the truth. Hermione thought that she would see little kids running around the corridors playing tag and people her age blasting music from their rooms.

DUN-DA-DA-DUN-DA-DUN-DUN-DA-DUUUUNNNN! "Oh bloody-" Hermione called out as she reached for her phone. A quick look at the caller ID told her it was Angel. It was a short phone call which consisted of her being asked, no, ordered to come back to the entrance hall so she could be shown to her rooms. She sighed and made her way back to Angel and the bitch who ran the institution.


End file.
